Pulling the plug
by L.L Stewart
Summary: Set in the near future, Buffy has made a new life for herself, but someone comes back.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Pulling the plug  
Author: Leanne  
Feedback: Yes please, email me at leapg2003yahoo.ca  
Date written: Nov, 9/2004  
Dedication: To: Danielle ,Thanks for being my beta for this one and thanks for the title!  
Summary: Set in the near future, Buffy has started a whole new life for herself, but someone comes back, who she thought she would never see again!  
Character's: Buffy, Angel and other's  
Rating: Pg-13 for now

: Pulling the plug: Leanne: Yes please, email me at : Nov, 9/2004: To: Danielle ,Thanks for being my beta for this one and thanks for the title: Set in the near future, Buffy has started a whole new life for herself, but someone comes back, who she thought she would never see again: Buffy, Angel and other's: Pg-13 for now 

Prologue:

The city was a dark empty space, nothing like it was. New buildings and homes were being built. After three years everything was almost back to normal.

Her heart ached at the memory of him. After Angel and his friends saved the world, everything had changed.

They all decided to meet in Spain on Christmas Eve. Buffy smiled at the flashback. She had opened up that night to him, telling him all her secrets. What she had been doing. Angel had been supportive as she explained her life to him; he too, had told her everything that had happened in the five years they were apart. They had enjoyed each other's company all week, staying inside talking about their journey's, their new life together.

Sighing loudly Buffy slammed on the breaks, the car screeching to a halt at the red light.

Then it happened, she shivered, on New Years Eve of 2004 Spike turned human. She of course was happy for him, that he was able to lead a normal life, a human life, but the look in Angel's eyes had cut her deeply. She couldn't remember how long they stared at each other, but when she called his name he ran off, leaving her and his friends behind.

She searched for him, everyone searched for him, but he made sure he was scarce, not letting anyone find him. It was now, three years later.

The slayer frowned and looked in the mirror checking her face and hair, her cell phone rang in the background, and "Hello," She greeted turning the car down 4th street.

"Hey Buffy,"

"Hey," a smile formed her lips. "I am on my way, see you in a few minutes," she chirped and hung up the phone grinning as she pulled up to the huge log house.

After gathering up her belonging's she headed up the cement walkway. There were two flower beds on either side of the walkway with two angel statues at the end of the stairs; water pouring out of their hands. The slayer smiled at them and went up the stairs to the main door.

Buffy peered inside; only two candles flickered in the hallway, Buffy entered and took off her shoes.

"Do you like?"

Buffy turned sharply a half smile formed her lips, "They're beautiful." She whispered her hazel eyes gleaming with joy she opened the two grocery bags pulling out two flower pots she had bought that morning and placed them around the room. A usual feeling overcame her and she stiffened, her eyes locking with Spike's.

"He's here?'

Buffy watched Spike as he reached in his pocket pulling out a cigarette. He didn't answer just nodded slightly and sat down on the leather couch.

"He's up there, been up there all morning, he called me this morning asking me to bring him here," he answered taking a large drag of his cigarette.

"Why?" She asked.

Spike shrugged his shoulders, "Not sure, he looks badly beaten though."

Buffy grew angry and moved into the kitchen. Spike followed her laying his hand on her shoulder.

Angel headed down the stairs, Buffy felt him instantly stiffening in Spike's grasp. Buffy ignored Spike's grumble and shifted her head to the side, her eyes meeting Angel's dark orbs.

Angel's eyes shifted to Spike's grasp around her waist. Buffy sensed his jealousy not moving from her spot.

"Buffy."

There it was, her name, he always said her name so softly making her body tingle. "Angel," She breathed. God she hated how he made her feel. "What are you doing here?" She asked harshly pulling out of Spike's hold.

Spike knew it was his time to leave and leaned down kissing her on the head, "I need to pick up Faith. I'll call you later." He picked up his jacket and headed to the door glancing towards Angel.

"Call me when you need a lift mate," he said opening the screen door.

"Thank you William," Angel replied softly, Spike smiled and shut the door.

Angel stared intensely at Buffy as she unpacked her groceries. Buffy blushed at the way he was looking at her, taking a huge breath she sat down, her eyes finally meeting his gaze again.

……..Angel

She is still as beautiful as I remember, even after two hundred and fifty years; I have never seen so much beauty. The way she looks at me now rips at my soul, will I ever be able to taste her again, feel her again. Will she ever forgive me for leaving her again? I can feel her pain, more than I want too.

"What are you doing here?"

Angel cleared his throat and took a step toward her, she flinched and backed away,

"I…I…I heard you were getting married and I am here to stop it."

Chapter one

"I…I…I heard you were getting married and I'm here to stop it." Angel stuttered and backed away a little as he watched the anger flicker through her hazel eyes.

"Excuse me" Buffy snapped her arms crossing tightly around herself

Angel's eyes narrowed, "I can't, I can't let him have you." He whispered a small sigh escaping his lips.

Buffy couldn't believe the nerve of him, showing up after three years… three years when she had no clue where he was or if he was alive and he comes into her home like nothing had happened.

"Get out!" She said softly pushing herself off the stool and heading away from Angel to the study.

"Buffy please, can we talk?" He murmured and Buffy shivered at the intensity of his voice.

Buffy grabbed the water jug by the small desk in the hallway and picked it up. heading to water her plants.

…

Why was it always so hard when he was around, all she wanted to do was beat the hell out of him for leaving her, cry and tell him to never leave her again and to make love to him again! She had broken down when he left this last time, removing herself from the council and moving away to New York from Giles and the rest of them.

Dawn was angry at her for leaving and dragging her along, but finally she too enjoyed the New York life. Finally after two years of never finding Angel, she gave up and began rebuilding her life again. She found a job at a local clothing store and after 8 months was promoted to designer at a bigger company. Willow suggested that she should invest in her own company, getting Giles to co-sign, Giles agreed and a year later she had her own small store called Angel Designs…yes, I know corny huh?

"Buffy" Angel questioned moving in closer to her and lifting the water jug out of her hand that was now pouring on the living room floor.

"Oh" The slayer gasped realising that she had forgotten he was in the room, and quickly slipped away from him breaking all contact.

"So, talk," she said watering the rest of her plants and heading off back into the kitchen.

"Where do you want me to start?" He mumbled rubbing his scar on his forehead, Buffy lifted her head, her eyes meeting his gaze and she finally looked at him for the first time, her hand lifted to his face brushing her fingers over his bruises.

"You need bandages." She said softly and turned in search for a first aid kit.

After finding the bandages Buffy waited for Angel to be seated. Angel watched her with dark eyes following her every touch, her hand tugged at his shirt motioning for him to take it off.

Angel moaned as she pulled off his shirt and Buffy could feel herself becoming horny. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at his chest, her fingers traced around his bruises. Buffy had forgotten what it felt like, what he felt like, when his cool skin touched her, swallowing hard the slayer bandaged the last of his cuts and pulled away, removing the temptation. Angel reached for her, grasping his hand over her arm.

"I told you I was never strong, that, I never would be," Angel paused for a moment tears forming in his eyes, "I couldn't deal with the fact that Spike became human. Everything I have fought for is gone now. There's nothing left for me now Buffy. All I am and ever shall be is a monster.

"Angel, I….

The door swung open and a blond-haired man stood in the doorway a huge smile forming his lips, Buffy gasped quietly and picked up the first aid kit, moving quickly away from Angel.

"Riley, hey sweetie," Buffy greeted moving toward Riley graciously and planting a small kiss on his cheek. Riley smiled at her, his gaze shifting to Angel's.

"You remember Angel, Riley." Buffy stuttered a little feeling Riley's eyes on her.

"Angel!" Riley spat out jealousy rising within him.

Thank you to everyone who sent me feedback on this fic, I am so glad that you liked it, and just for that… here you go!

Chapter one

"I…I…I heard you were getting married and I'm here to stop it." Angel stuttered and backed away a little as he watched the anger flicker through her hazel eyes.

"Excuse me" Buffy snapped her arms crossing tightly around herself

Angel's eyes narrowed, "I can't, I can't let him have you." He whispered a small sigh escaping his lips.

Buffy couldn't believe the nerve of him, showing up after three years… three years when she had no clue where he was or if he was alive and he comes into her home like nothing had happened.

"Get out!" She said softly pushing herself off the stool and heading away from Angel to the study.

"Buffy please, can we talk?" He murmured and Buffy shivered at the intensity of his voice.

Buffy grabbed the water jug by the small desk in the hallway and picked it up. heading to water her plants.

…

Why was it always so hard when he was around, all she wanted to do was beat the hell out of him for leaving her, cry and tell him to never leave her again and to make love to him again! She had broken down when he left this last time, removing herself from the council and moving away to New York from Giles and the rest of them.

Dawn was angry at her for leaving and dragging her along, but finally she too enjoyed the New York life. Finally after two years of never finding Angel, she gave up and began rebuilding her life again. She found a job at a local clothing store and after 8 months was promoted to designer at a bigger company. Willow suggested that she should invest in her own company, getting Giles to co-sign, Giles agreed and a year later she had her own small store called Angel Designs…yes, I know corny huh?

"Buffy" Angel questioned moving in closer to her and lifting the water jug out of her hand that was now pouring on the living room floor.

"Oh" The slayer gasped realising that she had forgotten he was in the room, and quickly slipped away from him breaking all contact.

"So, talk," she said watering the rest of her plants and heading off back into the kitchen.

"Where do you want me to start?" He mumbled rubbing his scar on his forehead, Buffy lifted her head, her eyes meeting his gaze and she finally looked at him for the first time, her hand lifted to his face brushing her fingers over his bruises.

"You need bandages." She said softly and turned in search for a first aid kit.

After finding the bandages Buffy waited for Angel to be seated. Angel watched her with dark eyes following her every touch, her hand tugged at his shirt motioning for him to take it off.

Angel moaned as she pulled off his shirt and Buffy could feel herself becoming horny. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at his chest, her fingers traced around his bruises. Buffy had forgotten what it felt like, what he felt like, when his cool skin touched her, swallowing hard the slayer bandaged the last of his cuts and pulled away, removing the temptation. Angel reached for her, grasping his hand over her arm.

"I told you I was never strong, that, I never would be," Angel paused for a moment tears forming in his eyes, "I couldn't deal with the fact that Spike became human. Everything I have fought for is gone now. There's nothing left for me now Buffy. All I am and ever shall be is a monster.

"Angel, I….

The door swung open and a blond-haired man stood in the doorway a huge smile forming his lips, Buffy gasped quietly and picked up the first aid kit, moving quickly away from Angel.

"Riley, hey sweetie," Buffy greeted moving toward Riley graciously and planting a small kiss on his cheek. Riley smiled at her, his gaze shifting to Angel's.

"You remember Angel, Riley." Buffy stuttered a little feeling Riley's eyes on her.

"Angel!" Riley spat jealousy rising within him.

TBC

Hmmm, you all thought it was Spike didn't you, hehe, I promise to explain why Riley is back in the picture.

Hope you all liked, let me know!

Lea


	2. Two

Title: Pulling the plug  
Author: Leanne  
Feedback: Yes please, email me at leapg2003yahoo.ca  
Date written: Nov 9/2004  
Dedication: To: Danielle, Thanks for being my beta for this story and thanks for the title!  
Summary: Set in the near future, Buffy has made a new life for herself, but someone comes back, who she thought she would never see again!

Character's: BtVS/Ats

Pairings: Will be disclosed as it comes, I promise you won't be disappointed  
Rating: Pg-13 for now

To everyone for all the great feedback, I am really amazed at how many like this fiction, so I thought I would update this before any of the others.

Thanks to Tygerlily for being my beta for this chapter, love ya hun!

You can find previous chapters here: Reborn Desires

Chapter 2

What was she going to do? Angel was across from her, his muscular chest catching her gaze again.

Riley glanced at Angel, jealousy rising within him. What was he doing here after so long? He didn't know how Buffy was feeling at that moment but he needed to get her eyes away from the monster standing in front of him. Riley then picked up Angel's shirt from the chair and then passed it to him.

Angel snatched it out of Riley's grip, a scowl upon his face; he couldn't believe that Buffy was marrying this boy.

Riley knew that Buffy would think of him badly if he came across harsh, so he slipped pass Buffy to the fridge, opening it up and reaching for two beers.

"Care for a beer?" he offered, turning to look at Angel. Angel glanced at Buffy confusion in his eyes.

"Sure, thanks", he lifted himself off the chair and took the beer out of Riley's hand. His head turned slightly, his eyes filled with sadness as they fell on Buffy's.

Buffy swallowed hard, averting Angel's teary ones; her heart ached from the look in them.

"Would you like anything, baby?" Riley whispered moving himself over to where his girlfriend was.

Buffy shook her head no and moved away from Riley towards the grocery bags she brought in earlier and began to rummage through them silently.

What was she going to do? Angel was there in her home standing in her kitchen. She didn't want to admit it, but for the few moments when they were alone, she had forgotten about Riley. God, this was a mess, what the hell was she going to do?

"Would you like anything, baby?" Riley repeated once again giving his fiancé an icy stare.

"Uh… no thank you, I'm okay," her eyes shifted from his gaze into the living room, "I need to sit" she said reaching her hand to her forehead as it had just started to throb. She grumbled and quickly exited the room.

Angel was angry at what had just happened. They were getting close, she was opening up to him, he knew she still wanted him, he could tell by the look in her eyes. Jealousy rose within him, what the fuck was she doing with Riley, how could she marry him?

Angel watched as Buffy headed to the living room, noticing Riley's glare Angel ignored it and followed the slayer into the other room.

Buffy was sitting on the small love seat; her body was curled in on itself. She had her head propped up looking out the window.

Both Angel and Riley went to sit down.

Moments passed and there was still only silence. Buffy's hazel eyes looked towards Angel. Why the hell did he come back? Did he really think after all this time she would forgive him?

"Would you get me that drink now Riley?" She asked pulling her legs closer to her and turning on the lamp beside her.

Riley smiled standing up, "What would you like baby?"

Angel growled silently and Riley could see he was furious.

"Tea, please," The slayer interrupted and Riley nodded slipping into the kitchen.

Angel took a sip of his beer, his eyes wandering the large room. It had white walls with dark maroon carpet and matching curtains. There was a huge television about 52 inches with a huge cherry oak cabinet around it, with a small fireplace off to the right.

"It's a beautiful place you got here." Angel stated and his eyes shifted to the many pictures on the wall.

Riley entered handing Buffy her tea and taking a seat beside her, slipping his arm around her. A large grin played on his lips and he brought his beer to his mouth, taking a huge gulp. "Yes it's beautiful, Buffy did a wonderful job, and she decorated it herself."

Buffy blushed a little looking over to Riley, he smiled and leaned down pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"You did this?" Angel asked lifting him self-up to look at the huge whale painted on the wall.

"Yes, I…"

"Yes she did, she owns her own design shop!" Riley interrupted snorting a little.

"Wow, I….."

"Didn't know," Buffy said cutting Angel off, "I…

"B, you in here," Faith entered the living room coming to a halt as her brown eyes fell on Angel.

"Angel?"

Angel looked up at Faith giving her a half smile lifting himself up he moved towards her, pulling her into a hug.

"Faith, hey, it's good to see you." He whispered squeezing her tighter.

Buffy stiffened and a small part of her became jealous as she watched the two in front of her. Even though it was nothing more than a hug, the thought of him with her or anyone else drove her insane.

The slayer realised that she needed to talk to him alone. She needed to let him explain why he left and where he was for all those years and most of all, how he could leave her alone!

"Faith, what's up?" She questioned getting up off the couch and crossing her arms loosely over her chest

"Hey, well actually I'm here to steal your fiancé, Giles needs him at the military sector right away!"

"I'm on my way." Riley stated not questioning Faith on why he needed to go. He just picked up his jacket and keys and stopped to brush his hand over Buffy's face his eyes searched hers. Then leaning down he kissed her softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Buffy wished Angel had not heard her but he did, she could feel his pain.

"Be safe."

Riley laughed kissed her once more on the cheek. "I will! Nice to see you again" Riley said glancing at Angel before opening the patio doors.

"You too"

Angel hugged Faith once more and Faith waved goodbye her dark eyes glancing toward her sister slayer! 'Listen to him' she mouthed and closed the doors behind her. This left only Buffy and Angel standing in the room.

The slayer cleared her throat and she brushed her hand nervously through her long hair. "Tea?"

Angel nodded and her mossy eyes watched him intensely for a few moments, finally she tore her eyes away from him and moved to the kitchen.

TBC

Sorry for the cliffy all, my muse doesn't want to co-operate with me, it's wanting me to write more of Smao, so I am too do that, hope you want more!

Love Lea


	3. Three

Previous chapter can be found here:

Chapter one: http: two:

http: this be anymore difficult? Was all of this happening right now? Why now, when her life was finally starting to fall into place? How come after 10 years, he could look at her in a way that made her body tremble with ecstasy? After seeing him tonight, all she could do was think of his hands touching her body, his cool skin pressing against her warm skin. Why couldn't she really love someone else? It wasn't as if she hadn't had many chances to love again. Spike, Riley, even Devon, the boy she met at the theatre, who she dated for over a year. They loved her, would of done anything for her, but she didn't want them, she wanted him…her Angel.

The kettle whistling shook Buffy out of her daze and she grabbed two cups pouring water in them and placing a tea bag in each. Angel watched her from across the room and Buffy blushed at his taunting gaze. Placing a cup in front of him, she sat down nervously her gaze shifting to her cup.

Angel swallowed hard as the memory of the forgotten day entered his thoughts. Shifting his chair closer to hers, he cleared his throat. "I know you're confused and you want answers and there's much I need to tell you, but first there's something I need to know."

Buffy's head shot up, her mouth curving into a scowl. "I'm not the one who needs to explain themselves."

Angel was hurt by her tone she could see it but she didn't care how he was feeling at that moment. She wanted him to feel what she was feeling. Loneliness, despair, betrayal. Did he really think that he could just say he was sorry and everything would be okay? Did he not know what he did to her, how he ripped her heart out and stomped on it, of course not, why would he? He doesn't love you. Pain and sadness crossed her features and she stood up, walking to the patio door, and opening it a little, letting the warm breeze slip through. She was not going to give into him this time, no she wasn't.

"Do you still love me?" He whispered, lifting himself off the chair he strolled to her side, his hand brushing her arm.

Buffy's temperature started to rise and her eyebrow twitched, snapping her head to the side, her green eyes meet his dark ones. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Buffy… I…I love you!" Angel's eyes narrowed and tears formed in them, his fingers reached for her face but she jerked back stumbling backwards.

"N…No Angel, don't. Please don't." She murmured and slipped past him into the kitchen. Stumbling to get her balance back she clutched the side of the counter, her breathing increased and her heart began to beat faster.

Angel didn't hesitate he moved quickly around the counter standing right behind her. His stomach gently pressed against her back. A moan escaped her lips and she hissed slightly. "Please Angel, you need to go."

The ringing of her cell phone broke the silence and she sighed loudly, Angel hesitated for a moment but then let her by and she picked up her phone, "Hello?"

"Hey baby, I'm done now, do you need or want anything?"

"Riley, hey, umm I am okay; I do have a major headache though. If you could pick up some Tylenol on your way back, I'd be in heaven." She stated. Riley could hear the awkwardness in her voice and he knew that Angel was still there.

"Sure, anything, I'll be home in a few. Put your feet up, I'm bringing home some food and I'll make you a bath and give you a massage," pausing for a moment Buffy glanced to Angel who was watching her like a hawk.

"Thanks, I'll see you soon. Oh and Riley, that'd be nice, I need it." After hanging up the phone she headed to the kitchen door and opened it. Angel realised what she was doing and he grew jealous. Taking in an unnecessary breath, he walked to the door. Giving her one last disappointed look, he started out the door.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she swallowed hard trying to hold back the soon to be tears. She watched him head down the stairs and her heart broke. Was she really going to let him go? What if he had a good explanation? Maybe in the midst of all this they could work it out. Shaking the thought out of her mind, she opened the door more. "Angel!" she called out, her voice cracking with hesitation.

Angel turned around quickly, his brown eyes raw and red. "Yes." He whispered, he became a little nervous as he waited for her to speak.

"I…I did love you more than anything in this world, b…but I can't do this again, I'm tired and exhausted. I know you are hurting but I am too and well… I did it. I made a life for myself, and I am happy. Which in my case is very unusual, and well… I don't think you can give me what I want, what I need," pausing for a moment she slipped through the door and walked down the steps so she was standing in front of him. Reaching her arm out, her hand cupped his cheek, "I'm sorry Angel, I wish you all the best in life, and I hope deep down in your heart you'll understand why I am doing this. I hope we can still be friends." Wiping the fallen tear from his eye, she kissed him softly on the cheek. Choking on her own fallen tears, she rushed up the stairs; slamming the door behind her.

Angel stood stone still as he watched her flee from his embrace. Wiping his raw eyes, a grin formed on his lips and he headed through the dark night in search of a hotel. He knew this was going to be hard, but he could do it. He would make sure that she would soon listen to what he had to say, and when she did; she wouldn't be marrying Riley; she would be marrying him.

The moon arose above the trees, and a coyote howled; making the dogs next door bark. With one more long glance at her house, he disappeared into the forest.

TBC

Hope you all like,

Lea


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Pulling the plug  
Author: Leanne  
Feedback: Yes please, email me at leapg2003yahoo.ca  
Date written: Nov 9/2004  
Dedication: To: Danielle, Thanks for being my beta for this story and thanks for the title!  
Summary: Set in the near future, Buffy has made a new life for herself, but someone comes back, whom she thought she would never see again!  
Character's: BtVS/Ats,  
Pairings: Will be disclosed as it comes, I promise you won't be disappointed  
Rating: Pg 13

Thanks to Zo for the beta!

Chapter 4

Dawn hopped down the stairs a smile forming on her red lips. She was very excited about her date with Trevor; everything seemed to be working out. Her brown eyes fell on Riley and a frown appeared across her face. Glancing out past him to the open door, she noticed her sister sitting on the porch swing.

Opening the fridge and grabbing a pop she took a seat by her 'soon to be brother in law'. "Has she been out there all afternoon?"

Riley didn't speak he just took a sip of his beer, his gaze watching Buffy.

"She just needs some time Riley, she was shocked to see him, and I know I would have been." Placing her hand on his shoulder, she rubbed it softly. "She needs sometime, that's all, let me talk to her."

Riley nodded and stood up, pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the forehead. "Thanks Dawn."

Dawn smiled and he excited the room. Taking in a huge breath, she headed outside.

The smell of the blooming wild roses filled her nose and Dawn leaned down and plucked one of the early bloomers. Lifting it to her nose, she sniffed it and took a seat beside her sister.

Buffy didn't acknowledge Dawn at first she just kept staring off into the huge garden in front of her. Her reddened eyes squinted at the sun grazing above the trees and a loud sigh escaped her dry lips.

"I wish he could see the sun like we do, it's an amazing thing." The slayer whispered getting up off the swing and heading down the cement stairs.

Dawn didn't answer she just followed her sister and placed the small white rose behind her ear.

"So, what did he have to say? D…does he look okay?"

Buffy's head turned to the side, her brow lifting slightly. Her gut tightened and she reached for a small tomato in front of her and took a bite.

"Spike said he looked like death warmed over him, I just wanted to make sure he was alright." Dawn answered and reached for the small basket on the bench behind her.

Buffy's gaze crept across the many lines of the garden. The tomatoes and the lettuce were in full bloom, while the carrots still hadn't even punctured the top of the dirt yet. A frown crossed her face and she knelt down, her small hand cupped the half eaten lettuce on the ground.

"We have to do something about these animals eating our garden; there must be a way to get rid of them." Buffy muttered then she stood up and followed the small cement walkway past the garden to the gazebo.

The white and grey gazebo was seven feet tall and five feet long. Buffy brushed her hand across the boards. Memories flooded her thoughts 'Her and Riley had been so happy then. Everyone had been there helping them build it. Willow and Kennedy, Xander and his new girlfriend Tammy, who he met when they had resided in Rome. Buffy smiled she was happy that he had found her; she was a nice girl, about 5 feet 4, with reddish blonde hair and about 130 pounds. She was a nurse's aid. Buffy, Willow, and Xander had decided to patrol one night by themselves. They decided they need some Scooby time. Something they had not had in a long time. They had caught sight of four vampires chasing a girl and for some reason Xander had taken control over the situation and saved the girl, staking every last one of them.

The girl was Tammy. She could still see the huge gratification that overcame him, as he saved the girl from the vampires. After that it had only taken a few months and Xander and Tammy were glued to the hips.

Giggling softly she entered, and studied the artwork. Her mossy eyes stopped at a picture of Giles painted on the wall and a small smile crossed her lips. Spike had decided to show them what he use to do, before he had been turned into a vampire. He had written a book full of poems and when it was published, he had sent it to each one of them. When Buffy asked him to write her wedding speech he refused and said he would do something better instead and painted a memorial of all her friends and family on the gazebo walls.

Her eyes filled with water as they fell on dark brown eyes. Her fingertips reached for the wall and they brushed the detailed curves of her ex-lover. When she had first seen Angel's face on the gazebo walls, she broke down, wouldn't speak to anyone for days, and then yelled at Spike for putting him up there when Riley was in the picture. Riley then admitted it was him that asked Spike to do it! She hadn't gone back in there since then; it had been what, at least a year or so.

"Buffy? Buffy?" Dawn yelled shaking her sister out of her thoughts. The slayer looked up from the picture giving her sister a startled look.

"Sorry to scare you, Giles he's on the phone, he says it's urgent."

It felt like weeks since he had seen her last, but it wasn't. It had only been a day, when she told him to go away, that she wasn't in love with him anymore. Wiping at his red raw eyes, he grumbled for the bartender to get him another whiskey.

"Man you look like shit."

Angel's head snapped up and he grumbled reaching for his drink and finding a booth away from the daylight.

"I'm sorry for what she said to you, but you can't do this."

Angel snarled, his eyes flashing yellow. "Let me be, Faith."

Faith frowned and sat across from him, her small hand clasping over his. "Angel, I know you are hurt but you got to see where she's coming from, you ran away not letting anyone find you. Of course she is going to be mad. You know how 'B' can be, but you shouldn't sit here and feel sorry for yourself, if you want her back then fight for her, show her that you want her, that you need her…

Taking the whiskey out of the vampires grip and slamming it back, she stood up, her arms tightened around his arms and she yanked him up. "You are staying with me."

Not taking no for an answer she pulled him with her through the dark bar. Realizing he couldn't go outside, she pulled off her jacket and placed it over his head. Opening the door, she ran quickly towards the culverin and slid it off." Okay, go!" She yelled.

He hesitated for a moment but knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer so he ran quickly across the street and jumped inside.

After closing the culverin and climbing down the stairs, she gave him a weak smile and pulled him through the dark sewers. After 20 minutes of pure silence Faith was happy to be at her apartment, unlocking the door she motioned him inside.

Turning on the lights and entering the kitchen, she started the kettle. Her head turned towards Angel a smile on her lips. "Bathroom is the first door on the right, towels are in the closet. I'll make us some tea."

A half smile formed his lips and he took up her offer and headed to the hot shower.

After fixing the tea, Faith remembered that Angel probably hadn't eaten in a couple days. It would be at least a 15-minute car drive to the butcher and she was afraid to leave him alone. Without hesitating, she opened the drawer, picking up a knife. Her eyelids closed and a small hiss escaped her lips and she dug the knife deep into her skin.

She cleared her throat and wiped the sweat that was starting to form on her forehead. "Hey Giles, what's up?"

Dawn watched her sister closely wondering what the watcher wanted to tell her. Riley had joined them in the middle of the yard.

Buffy swallowed hard, the small cell phone fell from her grasp, her body became limp, and she fell hard on the ground. Loud sobs escaped her mouth and her body trembled and shook. Riley was instantly beside her, his arms wrapped securely around her and he was rocking her back in fourth.

"Buffy what is it?" Fear filled the younger girl's eyes, reaching down she picked up the phone. "Giles are you still there? What is it?"

The static grew louder on the other end and she finally could recognize his voice. " I…I'm sorry Dawn." The static became louder and Dawn moved closer to the house. "It's Xander and Willow, they were in a…a car accident, they didn't make it, they are dead."

Riley picked up his girlfriend and helped her across the lawn. Within minutes the phone went dead and black clouds moved in, thunder rumbled loudly above them, and lightening shot across the sky. Rain trickled down on them, and all Dawn could do was stand there frozen as another bolt of lightening shot across the sky and down towards the ground hitting the slayer.

Dawn screamed and watched in horror as her sister's stomach caved in. The impact of the lightening sent the slayer flying across the lawn.

Dawn and Riley both rushed to the fallen slayer. "Buffy!"

Angel peaked his head in the first room, studying it closely. There wasn't much in it. It was probably Faith's, there was a small dresser on the right hand side, the bed sat across from it, a sheet and a small cotton blanket over top of it. No pictures or paintings covered the walls, only a few weapons hung by the night stand. Angel frowned, it saddened him to see that, he always liked Faith and knowing she had nobody or nothing to show for her self worried him. He wondered if she even went out and met new people.

A wisp of cold air passed by him and suddenly he dropped to his knees, his hand clasped at his chest and his eyes closed tightly. Even though he didn't need to breathe, he gasped for an un necessary breath. It felt like his insides had exploded and part of his soul had left, trying to get his strength back he stood up.

He couldn't feel her anymore, his goddess, his light, the reason for his living, she was gone. He stumbled toward the door knocking the small table lamp to the ground. His body became limp and he fell hard to the ground.

Faith heard the loud crash and dropped the knife and scurried through the kitchen to the hallway, noticing Angel's limp body on the ground she yelled for him, but he didn't answer, kneeling down, she placed her hand on his side and flipped him over.

As his eyes fluttered open, Faith's brown eyes widened and her heart started to palpitate. The brown that once filled his eyes was now pure yellow, and she swallowed hard, her fingers brushed his cheek and she leaned in closer. "Angel? Angel, are you okay?"

The sound of an animal being beaten to death escaped his lips, and his hand grasped tightly around Faith's neck, choking her.

" B..Buffy, t...there's something wrong with Buffy, find out now, or he'll kill you!" His voice was harsh and his demon was taking over his body, without hesitation Faith wiggled out of his strong grip and rushed toward the phone.

It seems that it's starting already father, should I call for everyone to come?" The girl asked, her crystal blue eyes stared at the tall strong man in front of her.

"No need for that Emily, I think they are already here." Opening the curtains a evil smirk crossed his features and his large hand waved at the four people getting out of the SUV. "Get the coffee on, I believe we will be here for a while."

The young girl nodded sheepishly and headed to the kitchen.' What ever was happening was big, she hadn't seen her father this happy in a long time.' Deciding that she would have to ease drop later, she opened the kitchen door and headed inside.

Maybe this was finally her time to shine, for once their family would get what they deserved...Power!

TBC

Are you Intrigued?

Leanne


End file.
